Damnation and Redemption
by ManicMelancholyMonkey
Summary: Basically another fic from a point of view on Anakin/Vader's life from childhood to death, from light to dark to light again. Please read it and review, this is my second story too! And the summary is awful but the story isn't like it!


From Damnation to Redemption 

Note: Alright well this is my second fan-fiction and I know almost everybody has done something during Anakin/Vader's life's story but this is mine so give it a chance and reviews! Oh and also note that this, well it's kind of a poem and really long, this fic is frightfully abstract and random, but I gave it my best shot okay! 

**_Disclaimer All of these characters belong to the awesome George Lucas and not me…_**

Think again…think back, remember…oh please remember

When once so young, childhood harbored in a terrifying place

But the lights of your young and bright eyes did not die

You held hope that you could give everyone you loved and knew something wonderful

You never knew any greed or selfishness…

Although your pride kept you in the denial of your fear

At the time it was but a shadow…you can't care for a shadow enough to hate it can you?

As you grew, you learned of many things

You learned you had a friend in the man who practically raised you

While everyone so reluctant he was sure

It made you smile, you wanted to impress him, to hear him laugh

He was your mentor, your friend, your brother, the father you could never have hoped to have…

Yet you missed another, your dearest friend no one compared to

Nightmares hurt your eyes and ears of cries

Cries of the soft voice calling your name in fear

Terror surged and you ran to her

_Save her, save her! SAVE HER! _It was the only thing you knew then

But no life can last for always and forever can it?

Then another whose soft and encouraging voice made your heart ache all over again

You lived to love her and you loved to live for her

Though deceit trampled your path, you carried it on as one

With a laugh and a sigh you knew absolutely you would be together forever

And then…somehow the idea of another life came

The fusion of you and her in one small bundle came to mind

Your heart, it leapt in overwhelming jubilance…and also dismay

For nightmare hurting your soul came once again

No, NO they would not destroy her too!

They wouldn't take her away, no…

But to find the answer

To stop the vile cruelty of losing your last precious thing

You forgot the answer

The answer you thought you could get

He gave you an answer, but that wasn't the right answer…

It took you away, Ani…in your hast to save another's life…and to prove you could be the best there was

You couldn't save your life…you proved to be weak and not the best…

You didn't save anyone; you only burned out the stars and drowned the sun

Years passed and we learnt no happiness can last forever; no light can shine everlastingly, could it?

Then a simple phrase can bring it all back, the sun can somehow shone over the peaks of tall mountains

_You have a son, you have a son!_

He feels guilt and shock and strangely warm

He frets the memories and the faintest dreams come back

But that's pushed back by the still carrying thoughts

Power are put into those warm thoughts the spirit you were loses again

You think still in the dark

Your burnt eyes still look behind the mask

You can't see it yet, you might not see it, yet…you may see it

Years go on; your darkened dreams still go

You must have him

He will keep you strong!

But like a happy memory in the past he evades you easily

Your mind stills deems on the dark side's ideas

And yet a heart you seemed to have lost

It's starting to unfreeze

Its numbness and hollow beating is starting to become clearer

Louder, stronger,

It's starting to sound like the child's heartbeat you once had

Then the moment comes, he gives himself into you

He feels light behind the dark armor

And he knows his father couldn't be dead forever

You again live in that denial but pride needs to die

If you turn your son or if you kill him, you know the person slowly becoming you will die out immediately

You will die forever….

You see him and hear him

Your son, you're newly found son as he screams and cries in pain

His wails sound as though he was dying and he is…

_No, NO it can't end like this!_

You hear him calling your name, calling for _your _aid

But looking at your master, the man whom saved you from a terrible demise

The one who kept you as his right hand man

You see him now with uncertainty, he's lied to you

And now he was bringing the death of your son

You look to your son again as his clothes smolder

His death will come soon, you know it

But you can't hear him now, the epiphany you should have had long ago comes forth with the speed of the blue lightening crackling out of the Emperor's hands

_Not just my son…_

_Or Padme's son…_

_But my son…who loves me…_

You turn to your emperor and lift him

For in that enlightened moment

The dark clad figure known as Darth Vader is no more

Your selfish thoughts leave you

And you bring back the lighted stars like they were never before

You wait for him to come and relinquish this mask

You want to see your dearest son

And when you do…

A smile glides onto your features

You tempt destiny and you think of what could have been

You could have seen those blue eyes when they were younger

You could have held him and still see this supernova of conviction

You see his sadness, but you know it won't last forever

You can close your eyes now

You can come to Obi-wan and you can stand beside him

You can be forgiven and you can see your children

You can come home…


End file.
